


Logan's Run

by romanticalgirl



Category: Brothers & Sisters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 8-24-08</p>
    </blockquote>





	Logan's Run

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 8-24-08

Birthdays are sort of the bane of Jason’s existence. Robert has this whole “family” image that he likes to convey, which means niece and nephew and cake and presents and all that stuff that Jason likes, but he wishes it didn’t all feel so contrived. If it felt even the slightest bit impulsive, he’d be fine with it, but everything is calculated right down to the last tie or Bible cover. He has a collection of both, none of which he uses, but he keeps them anyway, making sure to send thank you cards like the nice, Catholic boy he was raised to be.

Of course, birthdays with Kevin are something incredibly different. For example, this one has begun at 12:01 with a loud, pounding knock on his door, someone shouting ‘open up, police!’. Jason opens the door to find Kevin standing there, dressed in a rented cop outfit and brandishing handcuffs. Jason doesn’t know whether ot laugh or get hard, so he does both, more than happy to let Kevin shove him up against the door, frisk him and cuff him behind his back.

“Aren’t you going to read me my rights?”

“You have the right to remain silent, though I don’t think you will.” Kevin kisses him softly on the back of his neck, sending shivers along Jason’s spine. “That’s about it, McCallister.”

“I’m pretty sure there’s more to the Miranda warning.”

“Well, I’d tell you that you have a right to an attorney, but you’ve already got one.” Kevin shifts slightly, pressing his body against Jason’s, letting his erection settle along the crack of Jason’s ass. “But if you’d rather get the one the court might appoint for you…”

“No. No. I’m good with my current counsel.” Jason leans back, turning his head toward Kevin’s. Kevin’s grinning impishly, and Jason loves the sight of it. He loves seeing Kevin smile, loves making Kevin smile. “So what exactly did I do, Officer?”

“Turned thirty.”

“Suddenly I’m on Logan’s Run?” Jason laughs as Kevin pulls away and turns him, pushing him up against the wall. The cuffs cut into his wrists, but the pain feels good, feels like anticipation. “I wasn’t aware turning thirty was a crime.”

“Not a crime,” Kevin assures him, leaning in to kiss him, easing Jason’s legs further apart as he settles against him. “But deserving of punishment nonetheless.”

“Oh.” It’s supposed to be an observation, but it comes out breathless and hot, and Jason can’t help but thrust against Kevin’s body, feeling his cock hard against Jason’s own. “Cruel and unusual?”

“I’ve always heard you religious boys are the kinky type.” Kevin kisses him again, biting at Jason’s mouth so it feels swollen and bruised. Jason groans and shifts against Kevin again. He wants his mouth on Kevin’s cock, wants his mouth to feel used. “You got a good lawyer, preacher-man?”

“Yeah.” Jason nuzzles at Kevin’s mouth, thrusting against Kevin then pressing back against the cuffs until they dig deeper into his skin. “Why?”

“Mmm.” Kevin pulls away and guides Jason toward the bedroom. “With the charges I’ve got against you, you’re going to need a good lawyer to get you off.”


End file.
